Yours to Hold
by narusuke
Summary: He's so near, yet so far. How will Percy going to reach out for him? A songfic from Skillet's Yours to Hold


Hey guys! So this is my first fic in PJO. Seriously, forgive me if ever I made some OOCness, it's just that I'm under my iPod's deep influence and I'm throwing all logical parts of my brain right out of the window. I'm suffering from severe case of writer's block, and resorted to this one-shot to blow off steams.

Also, I haven't yet read the whole book, so sorry if there were little glitches in this fic.

Nope, not mine... PJO belongs to someone else, not mine.

**Slash**, **fluff**, **OOC**, song fic by Skillet's Yours to Hold...

* * *

><p><strong>Yours to Hold<strong>

_I see you standing here  
>But you're so far away<em>

_I really hate it whenever I see Nico all alone. _

"Out of the way di Angelo!" some Ares kid shouted before shoving Nico out of the corner. Nico fell with a loud thud. He just stayed there, not standing up but only curling in a fetal position.

_But I hate it more when they treat him like that. No one deserves to be treated like trash, especially Nico._

I saw Nico tried to stand up, but a pained yelp escapes his lips as he stumbles down. He tried to stand up again, but he couldn't; must be a broken foot.

_Starving for your attention  
>You don't even know my name<em>

I almost heard a 'damn' from him, but what really caught my attention were his soft sniffs. I wasted no time and rushed beside him. Feeling that someone's coming, he quickly wiped his face with his sleeves to erase any evidence of his weakness.

"What do you want?" He snarled. I just remained silent; I really don't know how to approach Nico. Every time I try to take a step to make him closer to me he would snarl or make a nasty comment to make me back off. I really wanted to be his friend; there's something in him that makes me want to care for him.

I sighed before turning my back on him. "I think you could use a little help. I really don't want to see you limping your way to the medical cabin." I said after patting my back.

"I don't need your help." He said before trying to stand up, but the application of pressure on the wrong foot made him stumbling forward, neatly landing on my back. I snickered before hooking my arms into his thin legs and abruptly, I stood up which made him to hook his arms to my neck to prevent himself from falling.

"Put me down!" He shouted but I continued to walk slowly, liking the warm feeling from my back.

"You can depend on me Nico. I can be your friend." I said before I heard a gasp from behind me. He remained silent before I felt his head resting on the back of my neck. I was surprised, but what really shocked me was sudden soft sobs and something wet trickling down my neck.

_I just hope that those aren't snots…_ I said, smirking as I made my way to the medical cabin.

_You're going through so much  
>But I know that I could be the one to hold you<em>

Sometimes when Nico thinks that he's alone, he would just sit down and gather his knees around him until he cries softly. It' really breaks my heart to hear him cry. He lost his sister last year and even thought that's a year ago, the pain of losing someone so dear still makes him weak and vulnerable.

He wept silently, crying out his frustrations to the world (specifically to his father) and yearning for his sister. And me, being a friend and all, would just stand not far from him to watch him in his weakest times.

That until he went for the beach on that fateful night.

I was seated on the bank of the beach, thinking about the prophecy when I heard him walking on behind me. I looked behind and was about to greet him when I saw his tear-stricken face.

"Percy…" He said, his voice trembling and I swear to all the gods up above that my heart stops beating. I saw that he cut his wrist, his blood gushing out from a lacerated vein.

"Nico!" I said before scrambling up to look at his wrist. "You idiot, what have you done?"

I took him by water to heal his wounds. After I'm finished, I took his cheeks into my hands and look directly at his red, puffy eyes.

"What happened?" I asked. He didn't answer; he just stared back into my eyes before breaking into a cry again.

"Percy…" He murmured before hugging me tightly, letting out all of his pent up sadness in a form of desperate but muffled cries.

Nico's cries were grating on my being. I don't want to see him this sad. I don't want to see him cry. My heart's breaking into pieces as this indifferent but gentle creature shunned by the world cry on me, clinging into my shirt like I'm his remaining life line.

_Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone_

I did the only thing I think that would ease his pain; I hugged him back. The simple gesture made him hug me tighter and his cries intensifies. I rubbed his back and petted his hair, repeating this process for I think that this will help him calm down.

We didn't return to the cabin, Nico fell asleep right into my arms. Lighted by the moon, Nico looked like an angel sent from above. He looks peaceful; not even a single trace of impurity and no one would think that this angel would commit suicide. I couldn't help but marvel at the sight that is Nico di Angelo…

_You will see someday  
>That all along the way<br>I was yours to hold  
>I was yours to hold<em>

That's when I realized that I'm deeply in love with him. I'm in love with Nico di Angelo, the shunned son of Hades.

_I see you walking by  
>Your hair always hiding your face<em>

It was lunch time when I noticed that Nico's behaving differently. His head was bowed down; most of his silky black hairs' covering his pale face. He went to get his share of the lunch when a group of Ares kids cornered him. Some burly guy pushed him to his siblings, then he was caught right in time just to be shoved again. He was passed like a ball. Then he was pushed so hard that his head hit the wooden post with a sick thud. He limply fell onto the floor, unconscious and his forehead's bleeding from the impact.

That's when I had enough.

"Nico!" I said as I leapt into action. I jumped and running just to reach him. I reached him just in time when Annabeth and Grover came to his aid.

"Nico!" I hissed as I took him into my arms. His forehead's bleeding and was cut open. Not only that, his lips were crusted with blood, probably from yesterday's maltreatment.

_I wonder why you've been hurting  
>I wish I had some way to say<em>

I couldn't contain my anger. This is too much! Setting Nico down, I summoned the water spirits from all of the nearby bodies of water to come and heal him. Waves after waves of water came and encase Nico's body in a floating bubble of water. I was crouching down, touching the bubble of water urging it to completely heal Nico's injuries. Once it was done, I carried Nico's unconscious body bridal style before commanding the waters to engulf the Ares kids and make them pay for what they did.

I left the dinning pavilion with 12 Ares kids nearly drowning within the water bubbles I made, and half of the campers in Camp Half-blood amazed and terrified.

_You're going through so much  
>Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you<em>

The news struck Nico. He learned the truth from his father about his mother's death; Zeus killed her and that Zeus even tried to kill him and Bianca. If not only Hades had hid them in Lotus Hotel they would have been dead now.

We went back to the Underworld when Nico asked his dad for the truth. It was only the two of us since Nico asked me if I could accompany him back home. We went there via shadow travel and had an audience with Hades himself. He was surprised to see me together with his son…

But he was more surprised when Nico clung to me after hearing the news.

Nico cried onto me, hugging me tightly after hearing the truth from his father. Not caring whether his father sees this, I hugged him in return and rubbed his back to ease his pain. Hades was wide-eyed to see his only son being so affectionate to someone like me. He was about to do something like shouting or getting mad when Persephone grasps his shoulder and gave him the look.

Later that evening, we were asked by Persephone to stay and get some rest since Nico needs it to shadow travel back. He slept for about a couple of hours, using my lap as his own pillow. I carded his hair with my fingers to make him more comfy; this is one of the very few intimate moments I share with Nico and I really value every second of it.

Suddenly, Hades came inside via shadow travel but I didn't flinch, not even under his heated glare, because I don't want to wake Nico.

"I didn't know that you've grown fond of my son." He said as he takes a seat near the bed as I continue to pet Nico's hair.

"I can't help it; your son needs someone to look after him." I said before I could even stop myself. I expected for Hades to degrade me or something but none of that came, he only looked at his son, his face unreadable.

"Percy, I have a favor to ask you."

I looked up at him and I was surprise to see that his face softens while looking at Nico. He reached down to touch Nico's cheeks gently, feeling that living energy of his only son.

"Please, look after my son." He said in a very gentle tone, like he's begging me. "Please, make sure that he's okay in the upperworld. Protect him, defend him."

I was shocked. It's a first to hear Hades, the god of the Underworld, to say please.

_But I guess a dad is still a dad._

"I will, Lord Hades. I swear by the River of Styx that I will protect your son no matter what." I said and again, to my utmost shock, Hades smiled approvingly to me. He even patted my shoulder before getting up and disappearing into the shadows.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
>You should know<br>I'm ready when you're ready for me  
>And I'm waiting for the right time<br>For the day I catch your eye  
>To let you know<br>That I'm yours to hold_

The boy resting on my lap starts to stir, and as he opens his eyes, I saw that those beautiful windows of his soul glistening with unshed tears. He touched his cheeks where his father touched him, before turning to me and getting up to hug me properly. He sobbed, and he cried but I heard that his cries, this time, is laced with joy and happiness.

"Thank you, Father. Thank you, Percy." He said before tightening his hold. I hugged him back, glad that this boy had chosen me as his protector. He released me to look at me in the eyes. Although he's crying, I could see in his eyes that he's happy, that he's contented.

It was the first time we shared our first kiss.

It was electrifying; soft, romantic and gentle. He didn't know what to do so I lead the kiss. It was nice, it makes me lightheaded. Now, bounded by the pledge I made to the river of Styx, I will never let go of Nico no matter what, and I will forever be his knight in shining armor.

_Talk about cliché lines…_

When we're about to leave, we bid our farewells to Persephone and Nico's dad. Hades beckoned us to come closer and kneel before him. He placed his hands on top of our heads and he gave us his blessings. He smiled at Nico before Nico hugged him tight.

The look on Hades' face made me and Persephone smile, she on the verge of crying.

Hades hugged his son back, it's the first time I saw the god of death close to tears. _He really loves his son, thought in a different light, but he loves him nonetheless._

Nico released his dad, this time hugging Persephone. Hades looked at me with that ever demanding face that wasn't there a minute ago.

"Keep your promise… son." He finished, and it's my right to look surprised. _He called me son…_

That means Hades accepted me as a rightful partner for Nico…

"I will, father." I said while smiling at the god of death. He smiled back, albeit just a little, before I hugged my goodbyes to Persephone. Nico took hold of my hand and we shadow traveled back, both feeling completely satisfied and content in the turn of events.

Starting today, Nico will never be alone. He has me, his father and even Persephone. Although he lost Bianca, I'm more than willing to fill that empty space she left. I'll do everything to make sure that every time he'll smile, I'll be the one responsible for that, and every time he'll cry, I'll make whoever responsible for it to pay dearly.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
>I'm ready when you're ready for me<em>

We were inside my cabin, lying in my twin bed and spending the night together. I was listening in my iPod when I heard _that song_ being played.

"Hey Nico, I want you hear this one." I said before giving him one of my iPod's earphones. Nico took it and I played the song I dedicated to him.

Nico glanced at the title of the song indicated by the light in my iPod's screen. "Yours to Hold?" He said before looking at me as the song starts to play.

_I see you standing here  
>But you're so far away<br>Starving for your attention  
>You don't even know my name<em>

_You're going through so much  
>But I know that I could be the one to hold you<em>

He looked back at me and I started to sing-a-long with the song.

_Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone  
>You will see someday<br>That all along the way  
>I was yours to hold<br>I was yours to hold_

I sit up and Nico shifted with me so that I'm spooning his little body against mine. I encircled my arms around him, him resting his head against my shoulder. We shared a meaningful gaze before I parted his hair aside so that I can see those lovely black-as-Styx eyes of his.

_I see you walking by  
>Your hair always hiding your face<br>I wonder why you've been hurting  
>I wish I had some way to say<em>

_You're going through so much  
>Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you<em>

I tightened my hold on him, bringing him closer to me to offer some of my body heat to him. He snuggled closer to me, and I could see that his eyes were a little watery now.

_Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone  
>You will see someday<br>That all along the way  
>I was yours to hold<br>I was yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
>You should know<br>I'm ready when you're ready for me  
>And I'm waiting for the right time<br>For the day I catch your eye  
>To let you know<br>That I'm yours to hold_

_Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone  
>You will see someday<br>That all along the way  
>I was yours to hold<br>I was yours to hold_

_Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone  
>You will see someday<br>That all along the way  
>I was yours to hold<br>I was yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
>I'm ready when you're ready for me<em>

The song was finished, and the room was now filled by soft sighs of contentment.

"Well, did you like it?" I asked before kissing him softly. He kissed back with a passion, taking me by surprise.

"I really do, Percy." He said before scooting closer. I took him closer and brought up the blankets around us, our body heat mingling within the covers. I draped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

And we dreamed that night, me holding him close to me under the starry creation of Chaos…


End file.
